Fight for me or forget me if you can
by Chinmoku
Summary: Encontros secretos... pequenos pedaços de falso paraíso... ela tentou, mas a verdade é que nunca conseguiria dizer 'não' a ele, mesmo que isso a machucasse cada vez mais. E foi dessa forma que Sasuke a ensinou a mentir... SasuXSAKU  One Shot


Bem, minna… quem me conhece sabe que eu não curto o casal SakuXSasu, mas estava precisando postar esse aqui. ( música que usei para escrever: Evanescent and Vampire Depression by VAMPROSE, porque eu amo amo a voz do Hyde...)

"Fight for me… or forget me if you can" significa "lute por mim... ou esqueça-me se puder".

I don't own Naruto, so do NOT sue.

É um one shot bem curtinho... mas espero que gostem.

Fic dedicado à minha amiga Paty… e revisado pela própria - Paty Selenita ;3 - Obrigada amiga! Eu não seria eu mesma sem vc por perto!

.

.

.

**Fight for me… or forget me if you can**

-by _Chinmoku -_

_._

_._

_. _

_Por que não consigo lutar contra isso? _Ela pensou logo após o incidente, a ponta de seus esguios e delicados dedos tocando seus lábios. Ele lhe dera três - um tanto quanto desconfortáveis e estranhos - beijos. Três selinhos em seus lábios que não poderiam ser propriamente ditos como beijos devido ao seu choque para com aquela ação. Sasuke simplesmente não partilha selinhos, ponto final! Beijos de despedida como esses, ou abraços amigáveis, não eram algo dele. Um simples aceno de mão por cima do ombro ou o seu usual 'hn' era mais que suficiente. Afinal, beijos de despedida são meio que pessoais, íntimos, algo que normalmente significa que há um certo carinho para com a pessoa beijada no momento de despedida. Seja um beijo no rosto ou um selinho entre amantes ou namorados. O jovem Uchiha, por outro lado, a beijava intensa e apaixonadamente, levando-a para o que ela gostava de chamar de doce e abençoada dormência. Dizer "não" não era uma opção... Mesmo quando a cada vez que a história se repetia ela dizia a si mesma que essa seria a última vez. Ela seria forte... por si mesma e, a cada vez ela desejava em seu íntimo que aquela promessa viesse a se tornar outra mentira e quase orava por apenas mais uma vez junto com o homem que amava.

_Coração estúpido..._

O relacionamento deles nunca fora uma coisa clara. Ela nunca soube se eram apenas casos de uma noite, se em algum lugar no fundo do seu coração ele amava, se ele só precisava de calor humano, um amigo, etc. O que eram sempre fora uma pergunta cuja resposta era dada com uma outra questão. Um mistério total... Eles nunca poderiam estar ou ficar juntos, fato. Sasuke era um vingador, um fugitivo de Konoha, um traidor à maioria dos moradores da vila e de países vizinhos, mas ele era um precioso e querido membro do time 7... Ele também era aquele quem a tentava e perturbava em quase todos os seus sonhos as noites... e vez ou outra quando se encontravam em abençoado e doce segredo.

Aqueles encontros haviam começado há três anos durante uma das missões de Sakura. Ela estava patrulhando a área enquanto seus amigos dormiam perto de uma fogueira improvisava não muito longe. Ela deveria vigiar apenas o primeiro turno, no entanto, devido à reunião não intencional com o Uchiha naquele dia ela se viu obrigada a mentir a seus companheiros e dizer que por estar insone decidiu tomar os 3 turnos para que "eles pudessem descansar mais adequadamente". Isso fora algo que aprendeu com ele: a habilidade de mentir... e ela se tornou muito boa nisso. Naquele primeiro dia eles conversaram, lutaram e gritaram com o outro. Ambos liberando seus sentimentos e frustrações reprimidos. Naquela noite, ele a pressionara contra o tronco da árvore mais próxima e assaltara sua boca em um beijo sequioso, quase desesperado. Sob seus toques Sakura sentia como se pudesse perder a consciência a qualquer momento. Sentia-se entorpecida, letárgica, quente, sem ar... tudo isso misturado e ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir assim mesmo antes de um beijo começar. Isso é o quão forte a química entre eles se faz presente. Depois de algumas 'noites' juntos, ele disse que eles deveriam parar com os encontros. Era perigoso, errado e ela não o entendia. Pelo menos é o que ele havia dito a ela como pseudo-explicação, fato que fez seu coração perder o compasso e o ar lhe escapar dos pulmões. Tudo o que ela sentia era a dor por todo o corpo. Era como se ela estivesse morrendo em algum lugar dentro de si.

_"__Por que você está tão chateada?" O tão conhecido timbre frio do Uchiha chegou a seus ouvidos._

_Ela apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes por um breve momento. O silêncio após aquela pergunta era tão palpável que passava uma sensação esmagadora e ela simplesmente não conseguiria mais se segurar. "É... porque EU TE AMO, SEU IDIOTA!"_

_Lágrimas quentes escorriam velozes por seus olhos e de repente ela sentiu fortes e cálidos braços envolverem a sua temporariamente frágil forma. O Uchiha não disse nada, mas ela podia ouvir em suas ações o silencioso 'gomennasai' que vinha de seu corpo. Ele não a amava. Ele não sabia o que era ou como era um amor verdadeiro e estava confuso, ainda tentando descobrir o que diabos era aquilo que ele tinha com ela._

Vibrações ...

Eles não precisavam dizer. Podiam sentir aquilo no ar tão espesso como uma densa névoa em uma manhã fria de inverno. O que eles partilhavam juntos era diferente... não havia necessidade de estragar o que tinham com meras palavras ou rótulos.

_"Leia nas entrelinhas ..." Ele havia respondido quando ela perguntara o que e como ele se sentia sobre a situação como um todo..._

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. "Sem palavras... apenas vibrações ..."_

Ele partira após aquelas simples palavras e dois anos se passaram desde então. Sakura tentou esquecer o Uchiha, Kami sabe o quanto ela tentou! Ela até arrumou um namorado, enganando-se na pretensão de que ela poderia esquecê-lo e começar a amar outro válida, porém fútil... além de frustrada. E, não todas as noites, mas pelo menos a cada semana um novo sonho com quem seu corpo ansiava por perto acontecia como que para torturá-la. Se isso não era o significado de alma gêmea, Sakura não tinha idéia do que seria. Sua mente, espírito, corpo... qualquer parte dela pedia e ansiava por ele... precisava do seu toque... orava por sua respiração próxima ...

Dois anos depois... outra 'reunião'.

As 'vibrações' se faziam sentir tão fortes que ambos se sentiam puxados de encontro ao outro, como que por uma gravidade entre eles. Ele tocaria em seu pescoço em uma suave carícia e ela fecharia os olhos e morderia o lábio inferior tentando manter-se forte e não responder mais do que seu corpo já o estava fazendo. Ele, então, morderia seu braço ou pescoço com um pouco mais de força a fim de ouvi-la gemer mais alto. O jeito como ela parecia perder o controle quando sob suas ações era tão viciante que ele se descobriu querendo mais e mais. Inicialmente, ela tentou dizer "não" e em resposta ele segurava suas mãos juntas e pressionava seu corpo de encontro ao dela, sua respiração junto ao seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer, mordendo a curva de seu pescoço, tocando seus seios... E então ela em exasperada exclamação tentaria afastá-lo desesperadamente antes de perder o controle. E isso sempre acontecia.

Aqueles 'encontros' começaram a ficar mais intensos. A cada novo momento junto com Sasuke, Sakura se sentia mais à vontade e ao mesmo tempo mais exposta. A forma como ele costumava segurá-la firme por trás de seus ombros enquanto dentro dela a fazia se sentir segura e desejada quando o fazia. Ele sempre mantivera durante suas relações sexuais seus olhos nos dela, como que a penetrando de uma forma não física e, é justamente por isso que ela sabia que não precisaria dizer 'eu te amo' outra vez. Ele podia ler aquilo facilmente nos olhos dela...

_Sem palavras... apenas vibrações..._

Era o suficiente para ela saber que ele tinha conhecimento de seus sentimentos... Sakura nunca iria dizê-los em voz alta novamente. Nunca...

Há um mês eles fizeram amor de novo, amor desprotegido. Foi um encontro divertido, gentil... eles riram em alguns momentos de intimidade e gemeram juntos em abençoado prazer por tempo indefinido em outros. Era como se aquilo simplesmente fosse para ser...

_"Pare... – ele implorou ofegante, os olhos fechados. - por favor!"_

_Sakura adorava a maneira como ele respondia aos seus movimentos quando por cima dele e ouvi-lo pedindo a ela para parar daquela forma tão desesperada (de modo que a diversão não acabasse ainda) a fazia se sentir poderosa. Despertava uma vontade insana de torturá-lo mais. Apenas as lembranças dele entrando em seu corpo a fazia sentir deliciosas ondas de prazer dentro de si. Essas ondas corriam de seu ventre até seu estômago, obrigando-a a se segurar para não gemer àquela memória. Se era tão gostoso só de lembrar, ela tinha, ou melhor, precisava tê-lo só mais uma vez... Parte dela nem se importava mais se ele queria apenas sexo. Ela adorava cada parte dele e não ligava se ela pudesse ter apenas um pequeno pedaço do falso paraíso quando com ele. Seu corpo doía em antecipação por ele... O que quer que ele pudesse ou quisesse dar a ela, ela aceitaria sem hesitar. _

Assim sendo, a última vez havia sido doce. Ele tocara em seu rosto suavemente enquanto se movia dentro dela, a segurara pelos pulsos do jeito que ela gostava que ele fizesse, a beijara ternamente... Algumas vezes, ele ia mais fundo e parava a tempo de vê-la arquear suas costas em resposta bem como a tempo de ver seu corpo implorando por mais. Então ele iria mais rápido, ganhando gemidos mais altos e, por vezes, gritos da kunoichi.

E desde aquela última vez eles não haviam feito mais nada. Ele decidiu ser o 'forte' da relação... e ela também disse a si mesma que ela seria mais forte, seguindo sua liderança, e tentava com afinco não pensar no corpo que antes a pressionava deliciosamente de encontro a cama, no hálito quente em seu rosto, na respiração pesada que era quase música aos seus ouvidos, nas mãos que passeavam em seu corpo ou nos olhos que invadiam sua alma...

Há poucas horas atrás eles conversavam amigavelmente... ele parecia não querer que ela se fosse, parecia precisar de sua presença por mais alguns momentos... Sakura, por outro lado, se descobriu querendo fugir, por mais que amasse estar na presença do outro. Ela simplesmente não conseguia mais negar o que sentia. Ela o amava... muito... E parte dela queria mais.  
Queria ver aonde um relacionamento com ele iria levá-los.

Sem aviso prévio, ele a tocou entre as pernas, fazendo-a ofegar e implorar para ele parar. Continha-se ao máximo para não pular sobre ele, mas ela não cederia correndo o risco dele cortá-la... E se ele não pretendia suprir suas necessidades e anseios, aquilo era pura e simplesmente tortura. E ele estava oh-tão- quente...

Mas seu corpo também pedia pelo dela... Ela pôde senti-lo e um breve toque lá foi o suficiente para vê-lo fechar os olhos e deixar escapar um grunhido. Sim, ele também a desejava muito...

Um silêncio incômodo se passou em seguida, nenhum deles sabendo como proceder. Eles não iriam adiante com o que ansiavam... Mas não queriam se separar ainda... Mesmo que não soubessem o que dizer. Sakura encostou a testa no braço do outro por um breve momento, mordeu-o de leve num carinho frustrado e se afastou, aprumando seus cabelos rapidamente.

"Então... hmm... Obrigada por me acompanhar de qualquer maneira..." Ela disse se aproximando de seu rosto, onde ela normalmente lhe dava um beijo de despedida na bochecha. Para sua surpresa, ele virara o rosto e a beijou na boca em três pequenos e desconfortáveis selinhos. Tímidos, talvez? Não saberia dizer, ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele fizera aquilo... Tamanho fora seu choque que não conseguira responder às suas ações...

Ele a deixou com um sentimento quebrado dentro de si... de novo.

_Por que nunca sou o suficiente?_

Com o coração e a cabeça doendo como se algo estivesse queimando por dentro, ela retomava seu caminho. Seu corpo terrivelmente frustrado já sentia falta dele. O som de seu coração era como uma canção de ninar que ela queria ouvir mais uma vez... de novo... e de novo ...

Qual era o significado por trás daqueles três estranhos beijos ela não poderia ou saberia dizer. Se eles se encontrariam novamente? Definitivamente... Seus caminhos estavam cruzados e com certeza se veriam mais algumas várias vezes no futuro. Fato que ambos podiam sentir no ar. Compartilhariam aquelas 'vibrações' juntos mais uma vez? Isso Sakura não saberia dizer, nem mesmo Sasuke. Cada encontro com o Uchiha parecia que seria o último momento que teriam juntos. E ainda, a cada vez que se encontravam os olhos dele a atormentavam como se dissessem '_lute por mim... ou esqueça-me se puder'_.

E a cada vez ela não escolhia uma, mas ambas opções... Ela o amava, mas ela também amava a si mesma, então... ela sempre iria abraçá-lo, sem falar da eternidade para que ele não desaparecesse para algum lugar que ela nunca poderia alcançar.

.

.

_. _

_おわり__._


End file.
